Trying To Hard
by EhWriter
Summary: Slash Story Ponyboy/Steve Johnny/Darry Soda/Curly Two-Bit/Dally Things have finally started to cool down since the whole "Windrixville" Thing or at least we thought the did SE Hinton own The Outsiders, I do not
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy's POV

I was standing still outside in the rain, listening to the quiet soothing sound as it hit the roof. The house was quiet and empty, which is strange considering it's a Sunday in the middle of July, but Steve and Soda were offered extra hours at the DX today and they accepted. I thought about me and Steve, we've been dating for just over a year and only having small fights about the most stupid things. Curly offered to drive me over there; he wanted to see his 'wonderful boyfriend... If you ever tell anyone that I'll kill you', Soda. I would've gone, but I wasn't thinking... I passed off a chance to see Steve while he's at work. Darry and Johnny were at the movies on a double date with Dally and Two-Bit, leaving me by myself.

Thunder rolled off in the distance making me jump in shock, it started raining harder and more ferociously. I quickly made my way back inside the house out of the rain. The house was a complete mess, I proved this point right when I tripped over one of Soda's shoes, and too bad no one else was there to see. Everyone else is too involved in their love life to notice how badly we keep this house clean; there are books and papers everywhere left over from last night when me, Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally were studying for school next year. Clothes, beer bottles, newspapers, everything.

"Oh well." I said to myself before walking towards the back of the house to mine and Soda's room. Just because we're dating people doesn't mean we still don't share a bed, Curly will usually sleep at his house and Steve sleeps on the floor beside my side of the bed. Darry and Johnny share a room and Dally and Two-Bit have Soda's old room. Everyone practically lives over here now... This room is worse than the entire house, there is stuff everywhere. Darry doesn't really care anymore, ever since Soda turned eighteen the state says since I have two guardians they have no worries, or it's just their way of saying we aren't going to risk our lives on low life hoods anymore. It was fine with all of us, a smaller chance they'll take me away, Steve was thrilled when we heard that.

I walked through the room avoiding all the mess on the floor. There was a book I wanted to finish reading that the gang got me for my birthday. It didn't have a title, just an author's name. SE Hinton, it was a nice book so far. The book was on my desk next to a folder with all of Steve's notes. I grabbed it and walked into the living room, turning off all the lights as I went. It was basically pitch black in the house except for the lamp on a table next to the couch. I layed onto the couch and started reading the book... Losing track of time...

Johnny's POV

I walked down the movie isle returning to my seat after getting a coke, or at least I had one. A few of Bob's friends saw me and ripped it out of my hands then threw it at me so I was covered in it. Darry, Dallas, and Two-Bit were staring at me as I walked back. "Hey, what's wrong baby?" Darry asked as I got closer, when I passed him he pulled me down into his lap completely ignoring the fact I was wet. "Socs..." as soon as those words escaped my mouth a look of hatred flooded all of their eyes. It thundered and started raining in sync as if something was going to happen.

I looked back at the screen avoiding their glares, also avoiding the looks the socs were giving me from half-way across the drive-in. Dallas must've noticed them because I heard some yelling and saw Dally and Two-Bit threatening them. "You guys are wasting your time on me." I muttered under my breathe but not low enough because Darry still caught it. "Johnny, I swear... You are just like Ponyboy. Family is family." what I said did sound like a Ponyboy thing to say, he is always saying how we shouldn't be wasting our time on him and how he's not worth it. Well... I guess if they say I'm worth it I must be, otherwise I wouldn't be here, and I'd just be another kid with abusive parents.

Two-Bit walked back over Dally behind him. "We should go, they are getting their fri..." Two-Bit was cut off by a punch to the back of the head. He stumbled some and almost fell but Dally caught him. Right behind them were the socs that were there the night we ( took off and some that still picked on me and Ponyboy at school and anytime we go do something, not that we've told any of the gang that though.

"What the hell do you want?" Darry said his voice low and full of hatred. "Him." he said pointing to me, the guy was David. The first one to dunk Ponyboy under the water. Two-Bit now recovered from the hit looked pissed off. "Why the hell would we give you him." Darry picked me up and put me in the chair next to his, then stood up with Two-Bit and Dally protectively in front of me. "We told him and the other kid that we were coming for him." David said, Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit immediately stared at me. I looked down blushing and becoming paler. We never wanted them to find out.

"Look here, we aren't giving you either of them." Darry said calmly. The socs weren't letting up, all ten of them held their ground. I felt something hit the back of my head then everything went black.

Soda's POV

Ugh, I don't want to work... God damnit why did I agree to this. "Hey Soda... You need to I work and stop day dreaming about your boyfriend." Steve said while smirking. "Please, like you aren't thinking of having sex with my baby brother." I said making Steve's face turn a pale pink-red color. "Shut up." he said. The sound of a car pulling up broke both of us out of our daze.

"Your turn Stevie." I said grinning, since now car needed to be worked on we were taking turns working with customers. "God damnit Soda, being to god damn lazy to actually go outside and work." he mumbled while walking out the door, the bell rang as he opened the door. I guess it wasn't really turns, I went out whenever some girl complained he wasn't me. I went back to fixing up things behind the counter, Steve was complaining with whoever pulled up. "God damnit Soda, you come work on this car! I am not!" Steve yelled, I side thinking it was some more girls trying to get a chance with me. I jumped over the counter and left the station heading to the car but was pulled away.

"Hey." a deep voice said before kissing my neck. I turned my head back to be met with the lips of Curly Shepard. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked before kissing him again. "Bored, hey it's going to be raining soon so I can now give you a ride home." he said before pulling me closer to him, I gasped slightly as he kissed me again more roughly and he quickly shoved his tongue in my mouth.

"Umm, hate to interrupt you, but Soda here has to lock up." Steve said from behind me, Curly pulled away and smiled some. "Why do I have to lock up? DX doesn't close for another hour." I asked Steve confused. "Well, why you two were shoving your tongues down each other's throats the boss man called... There is supposed to be a really bad rain storm and he want us to close up early." as if on que thunder rolled of in the distance. "Ahhh the sole reason why Ponyboy didn't want to come, listening to the rain." Curly said while grinning, it didn't sound unusual for Ponyboy to stay at home listening to rain.

"Well lock up fast Soda, this is supposed to be a really bad storm and i want to be there with him." Steve said, concern filled his voice, I quickly left Curly's grasp and headed into the station to lock up, if Steve was that worried it must be bad.

**A/N**

Okay, so there was chapter one, this story will be jumping from each characters POV, Ponyboy and Johnny will always have one though, I'm thinking next chapter to do a little of everyone's POV... I just don't know yet.

~JKUPCHURCH(2)


	2. Chapter 2

Darry's POV

I turned around to see a socs with a gun hit Johnny on the back of the knocking him unconscious. It broke my heart to see him in pain, it means I failed him. The socs looked at me and backed up some from my glare but held the gun up. Someone saw what was going on through the rain and screamed; people started rushing away, everyone except the other greasers. They all stayed, knowing what this was about, Tim was there... He took off running somewhere, the coward.

Each of the other socs pulled out some kind of weapon, whether it was a blade, heater, or chain they all had a weapon. I ignored the one socs holding a gun up to me and walked over to Johnny, he was slumped over in the chair... His head bleeding. I made a noise in the back of my throat and Two-Bit and Dally walk over watching the socs who are staring at Johnny. They all had a look in their eyes, I looked closer and saw it... Lust.

Dally saw me staring at them with such hatred in my eyes, he looked into their eyes and saw it too. He stepped closer to the socs but they only got the gun ready, the other greasers started to approach us. Seeing they were outnumbered the socs backed up some. "Alright fine, you want a fight, we'll give you one." there was some yelling for us to all leave, by the manager most likely.

"Look, Bob's dead, it's his own goddamn fault!" Dallas practically yelled. "Leave us the fuck alone!" he yelled again, the one socs just stepped up getting into Dally's face. "Look, he killed one of us and he deserves to die also." Johnny mumbled something causing Dally to turn around, the socs took a punch and it was an all-out war in the rain at the drive-in.

I went after the guy behind Johnny who originally knocked him out, throwing punches every chance I could. He was taken by surprise and dropped the heater as soon as my fist connected with his face. Someone was screaming loudly and Tim came running back, he punched the guy on me in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. "Where ya been, saw you leaving and thought you quit on us." he just laughed.

"I called The DX, Curly him, your kid brother and Steve should be over here soon, I couldn't get to Ponyboy though he wasn't answering." my smile immediately faded, the socs could've already gotten Ponyboy. "Look, you go check on him and get Johnny outta here." he said, I nodded and walked over to Johnny. I scooped him up in my arms and started to leave, tears flooding down my face.

Steve's POV

Right as we were about to walk out of the DX the phone started ringing, Curly being the dumbass he is went and answered it. "DX station, we are closed." he said while holding back a laugh, it wasn't that funny. Suddenly he went pale and hung up the phone. "What's wrong babe?" Soda asked concerned for his boyfriend's health or something, I was pretty concerned to Curly was a deathly pale. "There's a fight at the drive-in, Tim just called saying we should get over there and help."

We all just sprinted out of the DX to the car Curly had, we already had locked everything up and the door was locked and remained locked even after we opened it shut it. Apparently it was in style and would attract more customers. Curly got in the driver's seat and Soda got in the passengers leaving the back for me. This was defiantly not Curly's car, this was a socy car.

Curly started the car and sped away from the DX heading towards the drive-in, by now it was pouring down rain, thunder and lightning. It was almost impossible to see, but the huge crowd of socs and greasers fighting was easy to spot. There was more fighting then a rumble, I looked around the scene surveying it.

The drive-in workers were going around trying to stop the fighting and avoid getting punched. Two people stood out to me, a man carrying a smaller boy who was lying limp in his arms away from the fight, and then it hit me. "Soda! There's Darry and Johnny!" I yelled pointing; Curly drove over to them and stopped the car. "Randle, you drive them back to Soda's house, I can figure you won't crash this." he said before jumping out and running over to Darry. I climbed over the seat and got in the driver's seat, Soda remained still next to me. "You getting out?" I asked him, he looked over at me before shaking his head.

Darry walked over here with Johnny; he opened the back and got in laying Johnny down so Johnny's head was in his lap. "What happened?" Soda asked cautiously, I turned the car on and started speeding away. "Socs, apparently they've been threatening Ponyboy and Johnny. I'm scared about Pony; Tim said he wouldn't answer the phone." Darry sounded like he was about to cry.

"It's okay Dare, I'm sure Ponyboy just lost in his little world again." after hearing that I started to slowly speed up, if those socs did anything to my Ponyboy they're dead.

Ponyboy's POV

The sound of the door woke me up; I shot up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare had haunted me while I attempted to sleep; the dreams have been coming back and getting worse recently. I looked up and saw no one there; a bright lightning flash struck then everything went black. "Steve? Is that you?" I asked looking up over the couch, another bright lightning flash lit up the room. Right in front of me were five socs, each of them had Lust in their eyes.

"Hey grease, said we'd come for you." a black haired one said, they walked closer to me. Before I could help it a scream escaped my mouth, they just laughed before lunging at me. "You killed Bob, we said you'd pay." I tried to run but one grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back. "DARRY!" I yelled trying to get away; they just tightened their grip on me. "This can be easy or hard, we are getting you o e way or another." The red haired socs said.

I heard the sound of another car pull up, it didn't have the same sound of a greaser car, it automatically made me think of socs, it sounded like a socs car. "HELP!" I yelled for no use, socs always got what they wanted... Right now they wanted me and Johnny. 'Please let them not get Johnny' I quietly begged to myself, Johnny was weaker than me. Something hit my head and my vision started to blur up, spot of black crossed my mind. There was some yelling and I felt my arms being released, someone came up to me and held me. I couldn't see who it was before I fell into a dark peacefulness.

Johnny's POV

When I started to come to we were moving. I was laid across the back of a seat and my head was in Darry's lap, he was saying things that I couldn't quite make out. "Oh god, Johnny... Are you okay?" he asked, at first I didn't get it. Why would I not be okay? Then the memories of the socs came into my head, they were after Ponyboy. I immediately tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Darry.

"It's okay honey, they ain't gonna hurt you no more." he said, I looked up into his eyes and saw hatred and worry. "They're going to get Ponyboy." I barely managed to choke out. He looked down at me and I felt the car speeding up. I looked at the driver and saw Steve; he was going thirty over the speed limit in this storm. "What do you mean?" Darry asked, I couldn't take, just like when they found me out in the lot I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell any of you... We thought they would've just given up by now. Before school ended the socs said they were coming for me and Ponyboy, said they would get us on the same day. It's been like that ever since school ended, whenever we are at the lot by ourselves the socs will show up and start threatening us... And I-I'm so sorry." he started rubbing my back. "It's okay John..."

"HELP!" we heard the scream from faraway, Steve sped up going fourth over the speed limit and parking the car as soon as we got to the Curtis house, there was a red Covair parked outside the house. Steve jumped out and ran inside the house, I tried sitting up again but Darry only pushed me down again. He slid out from under me and started getting out. "Stay, and don't let the socs see you." he said before giving me a quick kiss and leaving. A few seconds later five socs were running out of the Curtis house, I was glancing from behind Soda who remained outside with me. One of them noticed me and pointed it out but when they saw Soda they just ignored me and got into their car and drove away.

Darry came back out and Soda left the car. Darry opened tone back down and I slid over the seat to him, he picked me up bridal style and started carrying me inside the house. Steve was on the floor crying with Ponyboy out cold in his arms and Soda next to him rubbing circles on his back. Darry carried me straight to our room closing the locked door behind us and placed me on the bed before going to the dresser. He opened drawers until he found my pajamas, walking back over he tossed them next to me.

Darry came over and started to slip my shirt off. "I can do it myself." I said, he smiled before answering. "I know." I just grinned and let him undress me. He was planting kisses on every visible piece of skin he saw. "You're so cute, you know that right." he said, I tried to reply but sudden was of dizziness hit me. He just smirked and started to put the pajamas on me, once I was dressed I crawled under the blanket and closed my eyes. "Night Johnny, love you." "Love you too Darry." the door opened and slammed shut. "I'll be back." he said before leaving, I didn't even bother trying to stay awake until he came back. I just let sleep take-over.

**A/N**

So chapter 2, I personally think this story sucks, but yea... I hope you enjoyed and I'll shut up now.

~JKUPCHURCH(2)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Yep finally updating... I changed the name of this account hoping my friend wouldn't find it but she did... But I like the new name and I'm keeping it. Alright readddddddddddd**

**~EhWriter**

Soda's POV

Steve was still with Ponyboy. Steve... He was a complete mess. He told me if anything had ever happened to Ponyboy he'd blame himself. How he was now though I don't know. Those damned socs broke into OUR house and attacked him. That was just cold even for them. I wish Curly was here. There wasn't anything else I could really do for Steve. I gave up rubbing his back, he was just holding Ponyboy crying. I hated seeing him like this, and it absolutely killed me inside to see Ponyboy like this. He was my Ponyboy and we all failed at our job of protecting him.

Darry had come back inside to us and just sat in his chair watching. Eventually he got a book and tried reading it. But he had been staring at the same page for a few minutes. He was thinking, like I was. Johnny I guess fell asleep as soon as we got back. And it wouldn't surprise me.

"Soda I'm going to check on Johnny. He got hit in the head pretty hard and I don't want him getting a concussion." I looked up at Darry who had broken the silence. Steve looked at him also. "Okay Dar... Steve you wanna go lay Ponyboy down?" I asked Steve immediately after answering Darry. He nodded a little and both me and Darry got up from our spots and walked over to him.

Steve let go of Ponyboy and let Darry pick him up. While Darry carried Ponyboy to our room Steve stayed on the floor. I sat down next to Steve and put an arm around him. He just put his head on my shoulder tears were streaming down his face. Steve almost never cried unless something big happened, and this was that something big.

"Steve it'll be okay." I said quietly, he took a breath in and looked at me trying to hold back the tears. "Will it Soda? He's been out for a while..." Steve, he looked heart broken. I hated to see him like this. He's my best friend and there's nothing I can do for him, nothing but provide false hope.

"C'mon Steve." I got up and pulled him up. Steve leaned into me as we started walking towards the back of the house. Toward mine and Pony's room. Steve would sometimes sleep on Pony's side of the bed on the floor and Curly would do the same with my side. It was like they were protecting us. I found it kinda sweet, but a little annoying sometimes. But we loved them, so we could ignore it.

When we got to the room Darry already had Ponyboy laying in the bed. He was shifting around a little showing some signs of waking up. That's good. He's waking up. Steve seemed to get a little hope from this. He immediately walked over and knelled on the floor beside the bed so he was eye level wit it. I felt bad for him...

"Steve I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He looked at me blankly not understanding what I meant."Get your ass on the bed and hold my brother.: I said before turning to leave. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him eagerly get into the bed next to Ponyboy. He put his arms protectively around him and Ponyboy nuzzled into his chest still asleep. Steve smiled.

Darry walked outside after me. He headed straight towards his room not saying a word to me. He wanted to check on Johnny no doubt. I knew it for a fact. Curly still wasn't here, so there wasn't anyone I could be with. I was just worried for Ponyboy and Johnny. All of us were.

Slowly I walked back into the living room. All hope of Curly and them slipping in before were lost when I saw they weren't sitting in there on the couch. I was kinda upset about it. I really wanted someone right now and Darry was going to be with Johnny, I wouldn't blame him for that. Johnny, he got hit pretty hard on the head.

I didn't have anything to do. I just looked around the room before walking to the couch and laying down on it. I was tired, I'd admit that. After working all day you get tired pretty easily but I didn't want to fall asleep. Or at least just not yet. I at least wanted to wait until Curly got back. But my body was not going to allow it. As soon as I laid back on the couch I began slipping in and out of the darkness.

Soon enough there was only darkness. It took over me completely. And I slipped into the dream world.

**CURLY'S POV**

There wasn't much of a fight anymore. The drive-in workers pretty much separated all of us. They were beginning to question us and the socs were putting all faults on us greasers. Like that's fair. Tim, Dallas and Two-Bit seemed pissed about it just as much as I was.

They weren't even caring about our side of the story. Not even bothering to listen to our protests. A few of the workers who were questioning people seemed to just disappear. I had a bad feeling about them, and I knew Tim had the same feeling. Dally and Two-Bit, they didn't really notice. They were two busy talking to each other.

Dally and Two-Bit are how I wish me and Soda were. Though they try to hide their relationship even though we all know about them they got a pretty good system. Sex all night then talking all night. It's exactly how I wish me and Soda were. But we weren't. And it's just, alright I guess. But eventually I want us to be like them. It'd be nice. Different. Something new.

"Curly, get their attention." Tim motioned to Dally and Two-Bit. The two of them didn't notice anything going on anymore. "I have a feeling that the cops were called." Tim said just as the sound of a siren started towards us. He seems to know when the cops will show up in cases like this.

I didn't have to try and get their attention. As soon as we heard the fuzz Dallas broke out of his daze worry filling his eyes. I knew why. None of us could afford to be thrown in jail right now. This was exactly what we needed to finish of a perfect day! Dammit...

"C'mon we're ditching." Tim grabbed before turning away from me and starting towards the back of the drive-in. He was going to the place where we sneak in. Makes sense. Sneak out where you sneak in. Dally and Two-Bit they ran ahead of me after Tim. That's when I realized I was just standing there and the cops were getting closer. Not the smartest thing I've ever done.

The workers were trying to keep as many people in the drive-in as they could. Blocking off as many places as they could. There was no one at the fence where the whole was yet. Soon enough there was going to be someone there. Someone blocking others from leaving, letting the fuzz get us. Tim, he wasn't going to take any chances. Ran ahead and slid right under the gate. Dally and Two-Bit after him. I was about to go under when someone grabbed onto my jacket yanking me back up.

Holding my jacket was one of the socs. They seemed, well mad. Very mad. "CURLY!" Tim yelled. The soc pushed me to the ground. I'm a good fighter but he was Darry size and there were three more behind him.

"JUST GO TIM!" I yelled, the soc kicked me. "Shut. Up." He growled under his breath. Another kick. I heard the sound of the gate moving then the soc backed away. I glanced behind me and saw Tim there holding a heater. Dally and Two-Bit next to him with switches. I couldn't help but smile and still be mad. I told them to go. But I guess I'm glad they came back for me.

"Get up Curly." Tim said, I got up immediately after he said that. He pushed me to the gate making me go under first. Then him Two-Bit and Dally last. The socs just stood on the inside watching us as we ran down the street. Away from them, the fuzz and the drive-in.


End file.
